Cal Noonan
Cal Noonan, also known as the Rat, is a CIA intelligence agent who once operated for the Intelligence Convergence Group, and survived past its dismantling. History Early History At some stage after joining the CIA as an intelligence agent, Cal Noonan was recruited into the Intelligence Convergence Group, a secretive intelligence-hoarding branch of the US government. From his position, Noonan would pass along intel to the ICG, and occasionally worked with the ICG-Delta operator Wade Brandeis. Following the exposure of the ICG in 1999, Noonan was one of the few who survived the organisation's purging, either due to not being revealed as one of its operatives, or else he had information on the right people to blackmail them into backing off. Noonan had ties with Jonathon Killian, a member of Majestic-12, and knew of their plans to start a new Cold War and of the bounty hunt of individuals who could stop them. One of the targets was Shane Schofield, who had been involved in the exposure of the ICG, had since gained a reputation. Because of this, M-12 was concerned about how to bring him down, and had Noonan formulate a sham mission for Schofield and two Delta Specialists also on the liquidation list, so that Executive Solutions could ambush them and have a better chance of taking him down. Scarecrow Once McCabe and Farrell were killed by ExSol forces at Krask-8, Noonan cut off communications with Schofield's team by claiming to the commander at the base of operations that it was a matter of national security. However, Schofield was able to avoid being beheaded and escaped. Later at the Forteresse de Valois, Noonan oversaw Elizabeth Gant and Aloysius Knight's imprisonment in Killian's Shark Pit. Once Killian had taunted Gant long enough, he ordered Noonan to behead her on the guillotine, in the hopes that her death would break Schofield. Noonan did so coldly and ruthlessly. He then left, right before Knight's escape. While Schofield learned of M-12's plans and set out to stop the last Chameleon missile, Noonan contacted Brandeis and told him that there was a bounty on Schofield's head, and so was Knight, with whom Brandeis had a grudge. Because of this, Brandeis and his team were able to capture Schofield, Knight and Rufus just after they had successfully destroyed the last missile. When they were brought to the Shark Pit, Noonan mocked Schofield before placing him in the same guillotine Gant had been killed in. While he was prepared to behead the Marine face-down, Killian requested that Noonan do it with Schofield facing up so that he could see the blade coming. Just as Noonan pulled the release lever, however, a shuriken from Mother halted the blade's fall. In the ensuing battle, Noonan first tried to remove the shuriken to finish the job before trying to flee the Shark Pit. However, he was stopped, and Schofield placed Noonan in the guillotine and beheaded him to avenge Gant's death by his hand. Trivia . Category:Intelligence Convergance Group Category:U.S. Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Antagonists